New Vampire in Town
by MissWisy
Summary: Phoenix Bay is a new vampire in Forks, Washington and when she meets the Cullens she thinks she might actually be able to stay with a permanent coven, but will she let her past get in the way of her happiness? Or will she be able to open up to the family who is slowly adopting her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- ok here is the first revised chapter and I hope you all like it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I was standing on a ledge in a forest. The ledge overhung a river, and I was listening to the sounds around me. For a few minutes I heard nothing but then a wolf cry arose. My head sharply turned to the left, the direction the cry came from. Then I heard running, but it wasn't just the pounding of paws on the ground, it was also the swift patter or human feet running impossibly fast.

"_Vampires," I thought._

I heard them coming my way and not wanting to be exposed I jumped over the river and ran as fast as I could, away from the noise. After a couple minutes I came to a highway running through the woods. I picked a direction and started to run. When I saw town lights coming into view I slowed down to a walk and slowly made my way to the edge. I walked around town for a few minutes and finally found a small motel around the edge of town. I entered the lobby and made my way to the front desk. No one was there so I rang the bell and waited for a few seconds till an elderly man came out.

"Hello dear can I help you?" he asked slowly making his way over to the desk.

"Hi, yes can I get a room for a few nights?"

"Of course. For how long?" he asked looking for empty rooms on the computer.

"Just a week or so." I said sling my hands into my pockets looking for my wallet.

"Alright I have a room available with a queen bed or one with a twin bed. Which would you like?"

"The queen bed please."

"Ok here's your key and your room is just around the corner," he said handing me a small key with a plastic ring with a white number on it. I walked outside and found my room. I walked out of the parking lot and towards the street. I walked down the sidewalk till I made it to the edge of the town. I walked into the forest and ran. I ran till I made it to another town. One I knew had a shopping mall. I made my way into one of the stores and found some clothes that I liked that would fit me. I quickly paid for the clothes and went to another store for camping items. I looked around till I found a backpack big enough to hold all the clothes I just bought. After I paid for the backpack I made my way outside and packed my stuff. I walked around town for a few minutes and found a car dealership. If I was gonna pass as a human in this new place I might as well get a car. I looked around for a few minutes and found the perfect car for me. A Porsche. And not just any Porsche, a 911 Carrera cabriolet. I saw a dealer walk towards me.

"Do you like this car, miss?" he said in a thick Spanish accent.

"I do. How much?"

"Ninety-six thousand." He said with a smirk.

"_Most likely thinks I can't afford it._

"Alright. I'll take it," I said internally laughing at his shocked look.

"Of course." He led me inside and took me to his office. He brought out the paperwork and after a few minutes I had a brand new Porsche. I threw my backpack into the back seat and drove back to my hotel room. I had some time to kill so I drove around town getting a feel for the layout. After a few minutes I found the other edge of the town and turned around. On my way back I noticed a school.

"_Great. I'm probably going to need to enroll there so people don't ask questions."_

It was a Monday and only just three o'clock so I pulled into the parking lot and looked for a spot. I quickly found one and pulled in; when I got out I received a few stares. I made my way to the school building and began looking for the office. I looked and looked but for the death of me I couldn't find it.I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and I turned. I saw a girl of slight frame with back hair in a pixie cut. Her eyes were a pale shade of gold. Her skin was pale and cold as ice and immediately I knew she must be one of the vampires I heard earlier.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. Do you need some help finding someone? Or something? You look a little lost," she said in a soft twinkling voice.

"Yes actually I am looking for the office."

"Right this way," she said grabbing my hand pulling me behind her.

"I'm Phoenix by the way. Phoenix Bay."

"Ooh I like the name. Your Egyptian right? You sound Egyptian."

"Yeah. I am."

"When did you move here?"

"A few weeks ago."

"You have any family here?"

"No I just…wanted to see the world…and my dad kind of kicked me out."

"_Wait why did I tell her that? I don't want people think I'm some stupid kid who wants to be independent."_

"Oh. Why did he do that?"

"I don't know he never really liked me," not exactly a lie but not really a truth either.

"I see." By the time she had said that we already made our way to what I assume to be the office.

"Well here we are. I have to go my siblings are waiting for me. I hope I see you tomorrow. And if you do come sit with us ok? At lunch," she said this last park as she started to walk backwards.

"Sure."

"Cool see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I gave a slight wave and walked into the office.

"Hi my name is Phoenix Bay. I'm new to town and wanted to enroll."

"Alright. Just fill out this form and get your parents to sign at the bottom. Bring it back tomorrow and we'll see about getting you in."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

I felt a little iffy about the part with getting my parents to sign. I mean how do I explain that my parents have been dead for centuries and I have no guardians? I didn't want to say that I'm emancipated because technically that's not what I am.

"_Guess I'll just have to make up a signature. Shouldn't be too hard considering my dark days."_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I hoped into the shower and felt the hot water pour over my cold body. I scrubbed my hair with the shampoo I had bought after I left the school. I rinsed the suds out of my hair then gently massaged the conditioner into it. I know I didn't need to but it helped me feel normal and also so it wouldn't look suspicious to the humans. After another ten minutes I turned off the water and stepped out. I quickly dried off and braided my hair. I changed into a pair of black tights and a red top. I put on some jean shorts over the tights and grabbed my black tennis shoes. I looked at the time and grabbed my bag as I headed out the door. I locked up and went to my car. It took me about five minutes to drive to the school and this time when I got there I had better luck finding the office. I entered the room and handed over the paper to the lady I met yesterday.

"Here's your locker number and combo, here's your schedule. Get these slips signed by all your teachers and hand them in at the end of the day," she said handing me a small stack of papers. As I stepped back out into the hallway I looked at my locker number and tried to find my way to it. I quickly got lost and decided I needed help. I looked around trying to see if maybe Alice was in this area of the school. Luckly the gods were on my side as I saw her not to far down the hall. I quickly made my way towards her and felt a little awkward as she was hanging out with some of her friends.

"Umm Alice?"

"Oh hey Phoenix glad you got in!" she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks me too."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find my locker? I've been looking for a few minutes and I still can't find it."

"Sure what's the number?"

"208."

"Well what luck that locker is right here. Next to mine."

"Oh cool." I looked at my paper for the combo and when I got my locker open I put my bag in it and closed it back up. I looked at my schedule and began to walk away so I could find my first classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch Phoenix?"

"Yeah see you then."

"Bye."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I got all my slips signed and dazed off in all my classes. I had been through school so often that I didn't need to listen. I knew more than all the teachers did anyway. I thought back on all my years travelling. I had lived in Egypt most of my life, mortal and immortal. After a couple centuries I traveled the world, I went to Greece, Rome, and many places in Romania. I learned so much over the years and I never lost my lust for knowledge. I did constantly have to move around so the humans wouldn't get suspicious. I had become so lost in my thoughts of my past that when the bell rang I jumped nearly a foot in the air. I grabbed my book and went to grab my backpack out of my locker. At lunch Alice had introduced me to all her family and I felt glad that I had some friends, well except for Rosalie. Over the next few weeks we all hung out during lunch and sometimes we hung out at certain places around town. We all grew very close and one day at lunch we were sitting and talking when Alice just randomly blurted out.

"We want you to come over to our house today," she said incredibly fast and were it not for my inhuman hearing I wouldn't have caught it.

"What?"

"We want you to come and hang out at our house after school."

"Ok when?"

"Today."

"Today!? B-but I-I."

"Nope you already agreed so today you are riding home with us."

"Alright," I sighed in resignation.

A/N- alright I hoped you liked the new version. I know it might be a little similar but the big changes are going to be in the next chapters. Also I want to start a thing where at the end of every chapter I ask a question and you guys answer in a comment. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I think it would be fun. Ok first question **What country do you live in?** The reason I ask this is because I want to know where people are reading my story and also their opinion of it. I live in the USA. I will also answer every question I ask so don't be afraid to answer. Thanks for reading and please review it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Not much to say but thank you to those who have read the first chapter and thank you to my one reviewer and in answer to your review I know that chapter was kind of crappy as far as her past goes but hopefully this chapter makes up for that. R&R please!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The last bell of the day had finally rung and I was anxious to get out of there. I tried to sneak out of the school building so Alice wouldn't drag me off to their house but I had no such luck. I mean don't get me wrong I wanted to meet their parents but I also wanted time to prepare. I'm fine with people who look to be around my age, seventeen, but I'm not so good with "authority figures" so to speak. So as I was trying to sneak out of the building I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the little pixie I was trying to escape from.

"Going somewhere?" said Alice with a slight smirk on her face.

"Nope, just looking for you guys," I said trying to throw suspicion off me.

"Sure…well you ready to go?" said Emmett with a look on his face saying he didn't believe a word I said.

"Yep." Alice grabbed my hand and drug me towards the parking lot.

"_Most likely so I don't escape," I thought my mind-voice dripping with sarcasm. _

I heard a slight snort next to me and looked over to see Edward trying to hold in a smile. I ignored it because he could have randomly been thinking about something funny that happened a while ago or he could be laughing at my expression of annoyance. It took a couple minutes but we soon got to their cars and Alice told me I would be riding with her and Jasper. The ride to get to their house wasn't very long maybe about fifteen minutes on the highway and then we turned onto a dirt road leading into the forest and spent about ten minutes on it. The entire way there Alice kept talking about how much I would like her parents and how much they would like me. When we finally arrived at the house I felt my jaw drop.

"Ok Alice normal people don't consider this a house. We consider it a mansion. Get to know the difference."

"Well we call it a house. We're not exactly _normal_ people," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. We all climbed out of the car and a few seconds later we heard Edward and the others pull up. Alice once again grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into the house. Once we got inside she let go and let me look at my surroundings. I felt my jaw start to drop again but I caught myself and closed it before I started to catch any flies. I heard two people walk up and I turned to see them. The first was a short petite lady with golden eyes and long curly dark brown hair. She had a motherly air about her and I knew we would become good friends. The one standing next to her was a tall handsome man with the same golden eyes as the others. He had short wavy blonde hair and as soon as I saw him I recognized him.

_*Flashback* _

_It had been a hard day today. The sun was out and has been all day so we had to hide in the sewers. Not to mention we had a group of humans tracking us. Jay our scout said the coast was clear so we went out for a bit looking for a bite to eat. Our coven was like an army. We had our scouts Jay and Anna and we also had our hunting party, Dianna, Marco and me. Our leader Alfred was very territorial so we also had a couple fighters in our coven. I was the only one Alfred hadn't made but he adopted me in about half a century after he was created and I was by far his favorite. Everybody knew he treasured me above all the others and he wasn't afraid to show it. He always let me had the second drink from the best human we found and he preferred my company above all others. We had been out for maybe half an hour when we found them a group of male humans staggering drunk. Dianna and I quickly seduced them and got them to follow us to the sewer gate._

"_Hey w-what are we doin' 'ere?" I quickly sank my teeth into his neck and Marco and Dianna did the same to the other two. We gave them just enough venom to knock them out but not enough to actually turn them. We picked up their limp bodies and brought them to Alfred. _

"_Three humans are not going to be enough for all of us, go out and find more," he told us in a harsh tone. Suddenly we were attacked; they were the group of humans who had been tracking us for the past few days. They came at us with spikes and holy water. We laughed at their silly attempts and quickly got rid of them. Only one we left alive as a testament to our anger. Alfred had bit him and then killed all his comrades. He had stood out to me, this human with strong green eyes and fair blond hair. He didn't scream at the pain of the venom and stared at us with defiant eyes. _

"_Phoenix, take him out to the street so he can wallow in the light." _

"_Yes Alfred," I said grabbing the human. I carried him in my arms as carefully as I could lest I jar him and make the pain worse. _

"_You're a strong one aren't you? I just want to know one thing. Why? Why are you hunting us?" _

"_Your evil," he spat out at me his voice laced with pure agony._

"_I know, but so are you humans," I said and left it at that. After a minute I came to the sewer entrance and set the boy outside in the sun._

"_Stay strong and live," I told him slinking back into the shadows. _

_*End Flashback* _

It was the same man who I had left in the sun to writhe in pain all by himself. I felt my throat tighten as I looked at him and realized he must have taken my advice because here he was standing in front of me with a coven of his own. The petite lady stepped forward and put her arms around me in a hug. So not wanting to be rude I hugged her back.

"I'm Esme, Alice has told us so much about you and I am so glad we finally met."

"Me too," I said trying to hide my discomfort with seeing her mate.

"And I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you although you do look awfully familiar," he said shaking my hand.

"I get that a lot; I guess I just have one of those faces."

"Maybe."

"You have a lovely home by the way it is honestly quite stunning."

"Thank you," said Esme and Carlisle at the same time.

For the next couple of hours we talked about little things like where I had come from and what my life was like. They asked me what my hobbies were outside of school.

"I love to read and play the piano," I said.

"Really? Edward plays as well. Would you mind playing a peace for us?"

"Not at all, I'd love to play. I do warn you though I haven't played in a while so I'm a little rusty." When they showed me the piano I sat down and thought about what I would play. I picked the first song that popped into my head. I had learned this when I was first composed and had learned it from the master himself. Fur Elise by Beethoven. I felt my hands drift over the keys and thought back on when I had met Beethoven. He had been a cruel man but one of my friends was a friend of his and had wanted to introduce me to him. We had talked for a bit and when he found out I played he offered to teach me Fur Elise. I had always been a fast learner so after an hour or so I had it down. BY now it had gotten dark outside so I bade Beethoven farewell and went home.

When the song was over I heard everyone clapping and I stood up and did a little awkward curtsy. I was glad I had made them smile and I started to feel at ease with them. We discussed music and Emmett and I had a guitar hero war when he said he was the king at it. I beat him three times out of four. We each played and after a couple minutes of convincing we got Carlisle and Esme to pay too. When we were done it was almost six o'clock and it was starting to get dark. Sadly I told them I had to go as I needed to do homework and had some other things to do.

"Well come on over whenever you feel okay? Our door is always open," said Esme giving me another hug.

"I'll give you a ride home. I need to talk to you about something anyway," said Carlisle. When we got a distance away from the house he finally said something.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of my family but I know why I recognized you. You're the one who dragged me out of the sewer."

A/N Dun dun duuuuuuunnnn! What will Carlisle say to Phoenix? Will he allow her to come back to his home and hang out with his "children"? Find out in the next chapter. Alright this chapters question is **What is your favorite vampire in the Twilight Sage besides the Cullen family? **For me I like Benjamin from the Egyptian clan. I just like the way how he stood up to Amun and stayed to help Carlisle and his family. And also Rami Malek is friggin SEXY! So yeah that is my fave non Cullen family vamp. My second is Aro as you can tell by me writinga story about him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N alright here is the next chapter. Let's find out what Carlisle is going to say! R&R!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I know you're the one who carried me out of the sewers the day I turned." I was silent wondering if I should confirm it or just tell him that he was going crazy or something. In all honesty I was afraid. Afraid that he would order me to keep away from his kids.

"I know. I recognized you too," I said quietly. "Will you tell the others about me?"

"No, I'm glad they have a friend at their school besides Bella. I love Bella like a daughter but I want my children to be more social. And I know that they care about you a lot and I would hate to crush their happiness. I just want to know what you plan to do," Carlisle said never turning his face to look at me.

"I would never dream of hurting your family Carlisle. I will protect them from anything," I said trying to gain Carlisle's trust.

"I know," he said turning into the school parking lot. My car was the only one still in the lot and it felt a little weird being here after dark.

"Where are you staying at?" Carlisle asked as I reached for the door handle.

"The motel here in town."

"Why don't you stay with us for a few days until you can maybe find an apartment."

"I'll think about it, once again I reached for the door handle and got out of the car I told Carlisle goodbye. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my keys. When I got in and turned on the radio a new report was playing about the killings in Seattle. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore, I knew if I listened any longer I would have a flashback. I didn't like thinking back on my "dark days" as I called them. I was always filled with anguish and guilt and I always saw the faces of the people I had killed. Human and vampire alike.

It took me about five minutes to get home and when I did I turned on my IPod and listened to music while I did my homework. It didn't take me long as I already knew all the answers to the questions. I looked at the time and saw it was only seven thirty so I grabbed my jacket and keys then left my motel room and took a trip to Seattle. By the time I got there it was just after eleven so I looked around for a place to park and soon found one.

I walked around for an hour and soon found what I was looking for. The newborns. When I had first started hearing about the massacres I knew it was newborns. The way the crime scenes were described and by the fact that all the attacks happened at night. There weren't as many as I had thought, maybe about fifteen or so. I was expecting at least thirty for the amount of damage they were doing. I saw them biting humans and I heard the live ones groan at the pain of being near death. I heard a panting nearby and when I looked I saw a girl about sixteen holding her throat looking around with a scared look on her face.I saw another newborn walk over to her. His face was familiar but I couldn't tell why. He looked to be about seventeen and also looked to be in "charge" of the reckless vampires. He knelt down in front of the girl and just stared at her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked her voice filled with thirst and fear.

"I'm so-"

"Yeah, I know, we'll find you someone to drink," he said his voice filled with an air of self-importance. Right when he finished that sentence I saw a vampire yell out "mine" and kill one of his fellow newborns. This obviously didn't set well with the girl as she screamed in shock.

"Just try not to get killed," said the boy sending a glare her way. He stood up and walked off into the shadows and so did I. I knew I had to get to Carlisle and tell him and the others what I had seen. I didn't try to take them on, they would be too strong for me even though I am said to be the strongest vampire that ever lived. Knowing it was important that I get to Carlisle as fast as possible I decided to use one of my powers that I hadn't used in a long time. Teleportation. I envisioned where I wanted to go and in the blink of an eye I was there, standing right outside Carlisle's home. I walked in just as Bella and Edward were pulling up so I decided to give them a second so I could walk in with them.

"_Just act like you gave me a ride,"_ I thought to Edward.

When we stepped into the house I could hear a news report on the latest attack by the newborns. Which is weird considering they weren't there when I left. It was then that I finally noticed it was day and I guessed it must have taken me longer than I thought to get here.

"It's getting worse we're going to have to do something," said Carlisle noticing we were here he shut off the TV.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more, undisciplined, conspicuous," said Jasper looking towards Edward, Bella and me.

"It's newborns," I said with extreme certainty. "That's what I came here to tell you. I was in Seattle not long ago and saw the feeding and turning humans."

"And you didn't think to try to stop them?" said Rosalie with a look of horror on her face.

"You know as well as I do that if I tried I would have been killed in an instant. There was about fifteen of them though by now I suspect there may be about twenty to twenty five," I said in a calm voice, trying not to let Rosalie's tone get to me.

"What like new vampires?" Bella asked.

"In the first months after the change-"started Edward.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst," finished Jasper.

"Something to look forward to," threw in Emmett.

"No one's trained these newborns and this isn't random."

"Someone's creating an army," said Carlisle.

"Well now we're definitely going to Seattle," said Emmett jumping off the arm of the couch.

"An army of vampires?" asked Bella with an incredulous tone.

"And they'd be created to fight someone," said Jasper.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle," said Edward.

"Regardless of why they were made if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long," said Carlisle looking off to the side when he finished the last sentence.

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy I read Aro's mind he wants me and Alice to join, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's alive."

"An army could solve that for them," I said sarcasm lacing my tone. "But whatever happens I'll stand by you." A few hours later Bella had to go home but I decided to hang out at the Cullen's house.

"How do you know about newborns?" asked Jasper finally getting to the question I was scared they would ask.

"I'm a vampire. I'm actually surprised you guys didn't figure that out earlier."

"But you don't sparkle in the sunlight," said Esme.

"I do, but I'm able to hide it when I don't want people to know," I said walking over to the window. I stuck my arm into the sunlight and heard gasps from almost everyone in the room. The only two who didn't act surprised were Alice and Carlisle.

"Alice you don't seem surprised," I said stepping out of the light.

"Well of course I'm not! I saw you coming after all," she said coming over to hug me.

"It's about time you spat it out I mean honestly it was torture wondering how long you would keep it secret."

"I know."

"So when were you turned?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett! Be polite!" shouted Esme.

"What it's just a question," said Emmett backing away his hands up in the surrender pose.

"It's alright Esme. I was created around 900 b.c and I was born in 883 b.c in Egypt," I said a little embarrassed by my age. Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Damn, you look good for being that old." Esme bopped him on the back of the head after he said that and I could tell she didn't do it lightly because I saw him wince from the impact.

"What did you do for all those years?" asked Jasper. I felt a small surge of panic considering I didn't want to tell them what I did for most of that time. I knew he sensed my fear because the next thing I knew I felt a calm pour over me and I felt better about telling them some things though mind you I didn't tell them everything.

"Mostly I travelled, seeking knowledge wherever I could. I also made some vampires because after a few years I began to feel lonely. Eventually they all wanted to go off into the world to make covens of their own so once again I was alone."

"Where did you travel?" asked Esme.

"Everywhere. I've been to Greece, Rome, Spain, and Germany, all over Asia, Scotland and Ireland. My favorite place though I think was Greece. Their culture was amazing and their libraries were divine. I also spent a century or so in England but to me those were not exactly happy times."

"Is that why Carlisle said you looked familiar?" said Emmett.

"Yes, we had run into each other a couple times but we never really talked." I hoped that would sate their hunger for knowledge on how Carlisle knew me and thankfully for now it did. We talked about what I did in certain countries and I told them how I really learned Fur Elise. I told them about all the people I had met and told them stories about some of the vampires I had created. We talked for hours about my life as a vampire and I was happy that I could tell someone without them sending me to an institution. I only told them about the better years of my life. I didn't tell them about the countless innocents I had slaughtered. I hoped someday I might be able to tell them but I'm not sure. Sometimes I can't even bear to simply think about a name of one of my children I had made without feeling blood on my hands.

I left when the sun began to rise again and I realized that we had talked all night. Everybody else realized this as well because they all left to get showered and dressed. I tried to tell Alice I should go home but she told me that she wouldn't hear of it and let me use her shower. Rosalie also let me borrow some of her clothes since we were about the same size. When I got out Alice grabbed me and sat me down into her chair in front of her vanity. She grabbed a brush and before I knew it she was attacking my hair. I tried to push her off saying I looked fine but she wouldn't listen and she kept pushing me back into the chair. About an hour later Alice had done my hair up in a braid wrapped around my head. She had also put some gold eye shadow and black eyeliner on me and had added a touch of lip-gloss. I had to admit I looked pretty damn good, but…

"Alice what brought this on?" I asked turning to look at her raising my eyebrows.

"N-nothing I just wanted you to look good for your last day of school."

"Wait what!?" I yelled. It was the last day of school! How in the world could time have gone that quickly?

"Yep, graduation is in a couple days and the last of our exams are today. I thought you knew that," she said looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"Wow how did I not notice this? Oh well I guess when you're as old as me time goes by much faster."

"Maybe," she looked at the time and we noticed it was seven thirty so we headed downstairs and waited for the others.

"Shit," I said realizing something that I should have much earlier.

"My car is still in Seattle."

"Well then how id you get here?" asked Alice.

"I teleported."

"What?" she started at me with an incredulous look on her face.

"I teleported. I'm a mimic and one year I came across a guy who could teleport and I managed to copy his power."

"Wow." That's all she said and all she had time to say because right then everybody else came downstairs and we headed off to school. I made it into my class just as the second bell rang and I heaved a sigh of relief even though I didn't necessarily breathe. The day passed by and before I knew it the final bell of the day rang and I headed out to the parking lot. I made my way over to the Cullens' cars and waited there for them. I didn't have to wait long because there classes weren't very far from mine. We all piled into the car and made our way to their house. I set my bag down in the unused kitchen and told everyone I would be back in a while, that I needed to go get my car. Once I got out of the house I ran till I almost made it to the edge of the forest and then I teleported to Seattle. I quickly walked around town and after a couple minutes I managed to find my car. Thankfully no one had stolen it, but I did have a ticket on the window shield.

"_Just great,"_ I thought to myself.

I took the ticket from the window and climbed into my car. I sped off in search of an electronic store since I hadn't had the time so far to do so. I quickly found a Best Buy and parked my car then went into the store. It took some time but I managed to find a nice apple laptop and I also picked up some iTunes money so I could buy more music to update my playlist. I made my way back to my car and headed back to the Cullens' home. When I made it there it was almost seven so I decided I would just let them know that I was back and head home for the night to try out my new computer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Graduation. The day had finally arrived and Alice had insisted I come over to their house so she could spoof me up and it seems I wasn't the only one subject to her primping. She had made Bella come too so us girls had a little makeover party. While Alice did our hair Rosalie did our makeup and when we were done we looked killer. All puns intended. Now I had been through graduation many times and so had the others so it passed by very quickly for me but when it was time for the speeches I perked up because I knew Jessica was going to give one. Now Jessica wasn't exactly my friend and in all honesty she just pissed me off. But after a while I grew fonder of her so I wanted to be supportive during her speech.

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case a princess. When we were ten they asked again, and we answered rock star, cow boy or in my case a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well how about this, who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothings permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can that way someday when they ask what we want to be we won't have to guess, we'll know." I clapped along with all the others and before I knew it the ceremony was over and it was time to go to Alice's party.

There were tons of people at the party and I was shocked that Carlisle and Esme allowed these many humans to come to their home. I quickly jogged upstairs in search of said couple. I found them sitting in the family room with Jasper Alice and Rosalie. I was surprised that Alice was up here considering it was her party but I'm guessing that she was trying to make Jasper and Rosalie come down. When she saw me enter the room she put up one of her fingers.

"Oh no you don't missy. You get back down there and socialize and maybe dance with a hot human or something but I don't want anyone up here besides Carlisle and Esme since they have a right to be up here. But you three are bound by my law to attend the party and to have fun."

"Sorry Alice, parties aren't usually my thing and I wanted to talk to Esme and Carlisle about something."

"Gah fine! But as soon as you are done talking you are coming downstairs so you can dance and talk to people." She stormed off in a huff and began to walk back downstairs. I started to walk over to Carlisle and Esme when I smelled it.

"Oh god who invited wolves to the party!?" I said putting a hand over my mouth in order to try and hide my nose from the smell.

"Most likely Bella, she's friends with one of them though you would think she would have uninvited them considering what happened."

"Wait would this wolf friend be the one who kissed her and the broke her hand with his face?"

"Yes that would be the one," said Rosalie.

I almost started to go back downstairs but that was when the wolf scent got stronger and soon I saw Alice, Bella and a dark skinned boy walk into the room. I saw the look on Alice's face and quickly gathered it wasn't something good. I ran downstairs at a fast but human speed and looked around for Edward and Emmett I quickly found them talking to a small group of humans and I waved my arms to get their attention. When they finally looked my way I gestured upstairs and told them to hurry. They quickly detangled themselves from the group and made their way over.

"What's up?" asked Emmett.

"I think Alice has had a vision." We quickly made our way upstairs and when we got there I made sure to distance myself from the dogs.

"They'll be here in four days," said Alice when we got situated.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," said Carlisle taking a seat between Esme and I.

"Whose behind it?" asked Edward directing his question towards Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized, maybe one."

"I know his face, he's local Riley Beires. He didn't start this."**(not sure if that's how you spell his last name but oh well)**

"Whoever did is staying out of the action."

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," said Carlisle.

"Either way the army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," I said.

"Hold up what damn army?" said one of the mutts.

"Newborns, our kind," said Carlisle showing a calm façade though I knew he was very stressed on the inside.

"What are they after?" asked another one of the dogs.

"_Edward what are these guys' names? It getting annoying referring to them as dog 1 and dog 2,"_ I made sure to project my thought towards him.

"_Jacob is the oldest one who talked first, Embry is the one who just talked and Quill is the one who has yet to talk." _

"_Oh thanks."_

"They were passing around Bella's scent, her red blouse," said Alice looking a little uncomfortable.

"There after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" asked Jacob.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost," said Carlisle.

"Alright we're in," said Jacob after looking towards Quill and Embry.

"No, you'd get yourselves killed, no way," said Bella shaking her head.

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward…"

"It means more protection for you," said Edward after a silent pause.

"Jacob do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" asked Carlisle looking hopeful.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires," he said.

"_Alright I do not like this jackass," _I sent my thought to Edward who gave a slight chuckle when he heard. Everybody gave him a strange look but just brushed it off.

"Jasper-"

"That'll give us the numbers, the newborns won't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge," said Jasper.

"We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt!" said Bella standing up.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge which Jasper has. You're welcome to join us," he said directing his last sentence towards Jacob and the other two wolves.

"Right, name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," said Bella still trying to convince him to stay out of the fight.

"Bella this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us working together, you are the one who wanted us to get along remember?" his voice held an almost cruel-no scratch that it was full of cruelty and sarcasm. Not long after the wolves had left and everybody else went downstairs to enjoy the party a bit more. I turned my head and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"I think I'll take you up on your previous offer."

A/n Wow that chapter was long! SO um…not much of a cliffie so we're just gonna go into the question of the chapter. **What is your favorite series besides ****Twilight****? ** Mine is Harry Potter. I grew up on that series and I almost started crying when it was over. Alright hope you enjoyed that chapter and hoefully another will be up tomorrow. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope this chapter is better as I got an editor and she is going to go through all my future chapters and fix all the errors I made. Thank you Roxy! Also, I am sorry if this story seems to be going fast but I had last minute changes to the plot line and this story is more of a prequel to the two other stories I am going to write. One of them will follow the two breaking dawn movies and the other will be a story of my own creation. I hope you like this story enough to give the other two a try as well. Also, another change is that instead of putting the chapter question at the end I will post it at the beginning. So here is the question. What is your favorite real animal and favorite fantasy animal? Mine are a dragon and a white tiger. Now on with the chapter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day we were standing in a clearing deep in the forest so hopefully no humans would find us. We all got there at about half past ten and after about twenty minutes when the wolves didn't show we decided to get "warmed" up. First it was a spar between Emmett and Jasper. They fought for about a minute and the next thing I knew Emmett was flying through the air. I saw him slide to the stop.

"Again!" he barked as he managed to stand up.

We all turned hearing a jeep pull up to the clearing. I saw Bella and Edward climb out of the jeep and make their way over to us. Edward grabbed Bella's wrist and gave a pointed stare at it. I heard her say something about it being a graduation present and saw him put her wrist back down. Not a second after they reached us I saw a pack of wolves come out of the trees. I was surprised I hadn't heard them and by the look on everyone else's face I'm sure they were too.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," said Edward.

"They came that's what matters. Will you translate?" said Carlisle walking up to the pack.

"Hey Jake," I heard Bella quietly say earning a growl from a black wolf.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them," said Carlisle.

"They want to know how the newborns are different from us," said Edward after reading, I'm guessing, the black wolfs mind.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first few months of this life." Said Carlisle walking away giving Jasper the floor.

"Carlisle's right, that's why they are created, a newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army but no human army can stand against them. Now the two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose. Emmett!" said Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper walked over to a part of the clearing so they could duel.

"Don't hold back," said Jasper in a teasing tone.

"Not in my nature," said Emmett getting into position.

Emmett charged Jasper and Jasper dug his feet into the ground creating long gashes in the soil. Emmett grabbed onto Jasper's shoulders and threw him over his head. Jasper rolled then got to his feet and the two vampires rushed each other. They began to throw punches and Jasper caught Emmett on his chest knocking Emmett to the ground.

"Never lose focus," he said calling Carlisle and Edward up to duel.

Edward and Carlisle charged each other and Edward jumped up to tackle Carlisle but Carlisle just slid under Edward quickly getting back up. Edward and Carlisle once again charged each other. They grabbed each other and started to try to get to one another when Carlisle managed to throw Edward off of him. They began to throw punches but Edward ducked and sent a jab knocking Carlisle on his back. Edward looked up at Jasper and began to stand.

"One more thing," he said as Carlisle got the upper hand and overtook Edward. "Never turn your back on your enemy," he said in a very sarcastic tone.

Next Jasper sparred with Rosalie. They walked up to each other and after a second Rosalie quickly started to throw punches, all of which Jasper dodged. He quickly flipped her away and she landed in a crouch.

Then Alice waltzed up to him and I silently placed my money on Alice winning. He sent jabs and punches toward her face but she easily dodged them. Then he tried to grab her but Alice cartwheeled out of the way quickly. He kept trying to punch her and she kept dodging. He was finally able to grab her shoulders and he grabbed her chin and leaned in for a kiss but at the last second she darted away. Jasper looked around for a second confused when Alice dropped down from the tree and wrapped herself around him. She gave him a quick kiss and then jumped off his back.

Finally Esme and I were up. For a second we just stared at each other when suddenly she took a jab for my stomach. I twisted out of the way and moved back. She followed me slowly, stalking me. She swung her arm towards my head and I ducked and moved my head out of the way as she took more swings. I was slowly waiting for her to get frustrated with me and begin to think irrationally. It didn't take too long and a minute later I spun around to her back grabbed her and forced her into a headlock she could only escape by killing herself. I heard several gasps around the clearing and even heard some grunts from the wolves. I gently released Esme so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Emmett taking a couple steps closer to me.

"The leader of one of the covens I lived with was very territorial. I learned some moves from my travels and when I was younger my father had me trained so I could protect myself."

"How did you dodge my attacks so easily?" asked Esme.

"I picked up Edwards gift. Since I'm a mimic I just copied it and was able to read your mind so I knew you next attack."

"You'll be an amazing asset to the fight," said Carlisle walking over to Esme putting his arm around her.

I saw Bella standing next to one of the wolves and I assumed it must be Jacob. Edward walked over to tell her we had finished for the day. Jacob ran over to his pack and they all left the clearing, the black wolf the last to go. I was talking to Carlisle about what I could do in the fight and what my powers were. I heard Jasper talking to Bella and when he began to tell her his story my ears perked right up having never heard it before either. I heard how he met Maria and how she used him to train her newborn army. I learned how he had to kill the newborns after their first year and I heard the sadness and loathing in his voice when he spoke of Maria. But then his voice changed when he talked about Alice finding him and taking him to Carlisle. In all honesty I was jealous of the love I heard in his voice. I had been alive for millennia and I still hadn't found my mate yet. I was beginning to think I never would. I saw a flash of confusion and pity cross Edwards face and I realized I must have been speaking my thoughts to loudly so I shook my head and got my thoughts back on how I could help during the battle. Over the next couple of days we trained for hours on end, Jasper always giving us tips on how to beat the newborns and then finally it was the day. The day of the battle.

A/N(2) Let me know if my editor did a good job!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Okay, not much to say here. I'm glad my editor did a good job, she is in college right now and doesn't have a whole lot of free time but I'm glad she's taking the time to edit these chapters. Uhm… this chapter may not be as good as the others because I'm not very good at doing fight scenes but I hope you all like it none the less. Okay, question time. What is your favorite video game and type of game? Mine is the Sims and I LOVE RPG's. Alright, here is the next chapter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I was standing outside Carlisle's house standing at the edge of the tree line. I figured I would practice some of my powers so I could test how far I could use them. I needed to make sure I was at my best for the fight. I was staring at a tree in front of me and I just concentrated on it. Suddenly, it started to splinter and then it exploded outward, the tree falling down. I scrambled out of the way so I wouldn't get smashed. Carlisle and Esme came out of the house looking at the fallen tree.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up," I said already moving to snap parts of the trunk so I could move them easier. I had only practiced for a couple hours when Alice came outside.

"It's time," she said giving me a grim look.

I slowly walked into the house and made my way towards the others. Bella and Edward had gone up the day before so they could camp out in the mountains and so Bella could mark the clearing with her scent. I saw Carlisle with his arms around Esme and Emmett with his arm around Rosalie's waist. We all walked out of the house and ran to the clearing. When we reached our destination we all got in a line and waited. We didn't have to wait long because a couple minutes later we could hear them rushing through the woods towards us. I got in position and began to concentrate on building up power. The next thing I knew newborns were running out of the forest towards us and we ran to meet them.

Jasper made the first kill, punching off a newborns head. A couple seconds later the wolves jumped down from a rocky overhang and landed on top of some of the newborns. I saw a newborn right in front of me so I rushed to him. We started to throw punches and when I saw my opportunity I destroyed him like I did the tree. I sensed another vampire running up to me form behind so I swiftly turned and ducked her oncoming swing. I twirled myself around her and ripped her head from her shoulders. I looked to my right and saw a red headed vampire. She looked around as if searching for someone and then I knew that this must be the Victoria they had told me about.

I ran after her knowing that the others would be able to handle the newborns without me. I stalked Victoria making sure she wouldn't hear me but I also moved fast enough to keep up with her. I took us about five minutes to reach her destination. She had found Edward and Bella.

"She found us," said Bella hiding behind Edward.

"And she's not alone," said Edward holding Bella behind him. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me, she knows I'll kill you," said Edward as Riley stalked toward them through the snow. I saw Victoria jump down to a lower tree branch startling Bella.

"In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore," he said looking towards Victoria.

"Don't listen to him Riley. I told you about their mind tricks," Victoria said trying to keep Riley on her side.

"I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying"

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you." Riley began to turn his head towards Victoria seeming like he was beginning to doubt her and this was when I made my presence known. I knew that this could get real ugly real fast.

"There's only you, you know that."

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you," I said standing next to Edward putting myself in front of Bella too.

"Riley, don't let them do this to us. You know I love you."

"You're dead," Riley said to us taking a step forward with a slight grin on his face. It was then he lunged toward us when Seth jumped out from behind a rock. Victoria gave a startled jump and Seth managed to break off Riley's hand. He yelled out in pain and Victoria tried to run away.

"You won't get another chance like this again. You want her, you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him to ash. When I turned him into nothing," he said slowly stalking towards her. Victoria's body was shaking in anger, her teeth were bared. She rushed toward Edward and pushed him to the ground, they slide for a few feet and when they got up she tried to reach for Bella. Before she could grab Bella Edward grabbed Victoria's waist and tossed her aside.

I grabbed Bella's hand and started to drag her away as Edward pushed down the tree that Victoria had landed in. When she saw us I saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes directed toward me. I knew I had recognized her form somewhere but I couldn't think of from where. Victoria bean to run towards us but Edward jumped towards her, knocking her to the ground. I saw Seth take his focus away from Riley to growl at Victoria and that was when Riley struck. He pushed himself off the ground and kicked Seth into the rock behind him knocking Seth out. Riley rushed toward Edward and managed to get him off of Victoria. I heard Bella gasping behind me in fright and I tried to keep her from rushing towards Edward to help. Edward smashed Riley's face into a rock but Victoria grabbed him from behind and put him in a headlock. I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see what Bella was doing. I saw her grab a sharp rock and the next second I smelled the delicious scent of blood filling the air. I felt as if someone had stuck a red hot poker down my throat en though I had eaten just the day before. I saw Riley and Victoria look up at the smell and they let their grip go slack enough that Edward could escape. I saw him go towards Victoria and she spun around. He pushed her away and then Riley tackled him put Edward shoved him out of the way as well and then I saw Seth come up behind him and attack Riley.

"Victoria!" he shouted out to her begging her to help him. Victoria turned her back on Riley and Seth dragged him off, Riley still calling out to Victoria. She ran towards Bella and Edward managed to get her into a head lock but I needed to know who she was.

"Wait!" I yelled out to Edward and he looked at me like I was insane. "Let me talk to her for just a second." He read my thoughts and nodded at what I wanted to know so he twisted her around and held her in a choke hold. I slowly walked forward and when I got close to her she tried to get out of Edwards grasp.

"Hello, Victoria. Do you know me?" I said in a calm voice.

"Yes, you were there when they killed her. When they destroyed my coven. You killed her," she said her voice filled with venom.

"Who did I kill Victoria? Who did I help?" I asked still in a calm voice.

"You killed Anne! You helped the Volturi destroy us. They took away Hilda and you killed my Anne."

"Who is Anne, Victoria?"

"My sister!" she yelled at me. Suddenly my head was filled with images of the Volturi and a coven of vampires in London. I saw a girl with mahogany colored hair and blood red eyes standing next to a girl that was clearly Victoria. Aro had wanted to deal away with them because they were causing too much trouble and were threatening the exposure of the vampire world. They had of course fought back and I saw one of the vampires run away. It was the mahogany on so I chased after her and when I managed to catch her I killed her and burned her pieces.

I was brought out of my memories by Victoria growling and I felt what I would almost think was pity. Here was a girl who had had it bad since she was young. Her life had been horrible working for the man in the mansion and then I had gone and killed her sister. When she found James she got better but then Edward killed him and Victoria was just trying to avenge the death of her mate. I knew Edward would possibly do the same if in a similar state.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I am," I said just before I nodded to Edward to kill her. Right before she died I saw a look of shock and confusion pass through her eyes, but then they were lifeless, her head having been ripped from her shoulders. I stood just staring at her corpse when Edward walked over to Bella and wrapped her arm up to stop the bleeding. I took the lighter out of my pocket and threw it onto Victoria her body catching fire instantly.

"No rest for eternity, with Anne and James," I said over her burning body. I walked over towards Edward and Bella. I saw Seth walk up and he growled at us.

"Alice wants you. Go," he sent to Edward and I telepathically.

"Something's wrong," said Bella.

"Alice needs us to go. Now," said Edward picking up Bella. We ran all the way back to the clearing and when we got there we found Alice standing next to a pile of burning, dead newborns. I saw what she saw; four members of the Volturi guard were making their way towards us. I recognized Jane, Alec and Felix from when I was with the Volturi but one of them I didn't recognize.

"How long?" I asked as we walked up.

"A few minutes, maybe ten," she said turning at the sound of my voice.

"We need to leave, the Volturi wont honor a truce with the werewolves," said Carlisle. I looked over to say wolves and saw Jake come out of the woods. One of the grey wolves looked to their left and saw a newborn and the wolf attacked it. They tousled and the vampire had her in a choke hold. Edward and Jake ran over to help Leah as Edward had called her. Jake tackled the newborn and they latched onto each other roiling for a few yards. The newborn was on Jakes back and Jake kept snapping at him trying to get the newborn off. The next second I heard the sound of snapping bones and Jake howled in pain. Two wolves attacked the newborn and managed to kill it. We all ran over to Jake as he shifted back into his human form.

"Jacob!" yelled Bella running toward him.

"Jacob hold on Carlisle's gonna take care of you," said Edward trying to calm Jake.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered," said Carlisle just an s Bella reached us.

"Bella..." said Jake when he saw her.

"I'm right here," she said reassuring him. The other wolves had thrown the dead newborn on the pile and had changed back into their human forms. They were stalking over to us in an angry yet worried group.

"Jacob, you idiot I had it!" yelled how I assumed to be Leah.

"Leah!" yelled Sam silently reprimanding her.

"We need to reset the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting," said Carlisle holding onto Jakes arm.

"We need to get him out of here, we're not gonna want a fight with the Volturi," I said.

"We'll take him back to Billy's," said Sam.

"I'll meet you as soon as I can," said Carlisle getting up and out of the way.

"Hang on Jake," said Bella moving so Sam and the others can get to Jake. They picked him up as gently as they could. They carried him away and we all moved back.

"They're coming!" yelled Alice. We all got together in a group and then we saw them. A group of four vampires just on the other side of the clearing.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an attack of this magnitude intact," said Jane, the group coming to a stop a few feet from us.

"We were lucky," said Carlisle.

"I doubt that," said Jane.

"It appears we missed an interesting fight," said Alec.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you arrived a half hour ago you would've fulfilled you purpose," said Edward.

"Pity. You missed one," she said her eyes flicking to just behind the group. Thank God she hasn't seen me yet, who knows what she would do to me when she did. Jasper walked over to the newborn and stood almost protectively by her side. I realized it was the girl I had seen earlier, when she had been confused about what happened.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," said Carlisle coming to the girl's defense.

"That wasn't yours to offer. Why did you come?" asked Jane and when the girl didn't answer she used her power on the newborn. The girl screamed out in pain but I knew it was just an illusion.

"Who created you?" asked Jane again as the girl kept screaming.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know," said Seem trying to keep the girl from further pain.

"I know," said Jane. I shuddered at the thought of how like Jane I was when I was much younger. I had an insane thirst for blood and nothing could conquer it. I was cold and enjoyed the pain I was able to inflict on others.

"I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe," said the girl.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her," said Edward.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" said Carlisle.

"Of course. Felix."

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her." Said Esme as Felix began to walk forward.

"Give her a chance," said Carlisle though I suspected he already knew James answer.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human," said Jane with a hint of gleeful malice in her voice.

"The day is set," said Bella.

"Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home," said Jane, completely ignoring Bella. Felix walked over to the girl and after a second ripped her in half. He tossed her on the fire and when he turned back he saw me. He rushed over and knelt at my feet. Everyone was staring at Felix and me in confusion.

"Felix stand up," I said and he obeyed me making his way back over to his coven mates. I slowly followed him so I stood in front of the Cullens. When they saw me they all knelt, including Felix again.

"Stand up, you know I don't like it when you do that," I said with annoyance in my voice.

"We weren't aware that you were still alive Phoenix. Why didn't you write?" asked Alec. Out of all the Volturi guard Alec and Jane were the ones I bonded with the most.

"Because I wanted to be left alone for a while Alec. That's why I didn't write."

"Master Aro will be so pleased to hear you are well," said Jane.

"I'm sure he will. Give this to them will you?" I asked pulling a necklace out of my pocket. It was a simple necklace with a tear shaped ruby hanging from it. The ruby was clasped onto the chain with what looked like leases and a small dragon was resting along the entire face of the ruby. Jane gently took it in her hand and looked at it for a minute.

"This is the necklace Master Caius gave you when you first changed him," she said caressing the gem.

"Yes, it is and I trust you to keep it safe. You hear me?"

"Yes mistress," she said turning and walking away. When all the Volturi had left the Cullens ganged up on me asking how I knew them and why Jane called me mistress.

"I created Aro, Marcus and Caius. I created the Volturi."

A/N- Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Anyway, you'll find out more in the next chapter and even more in the next story. Please review and cookies for those of you who do!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I really hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you guys were EXTREMELY shocked at the cliff I left for you all. I know that you guys wanted me to pair her with Aro and originally that was my plan but then I changed my mind. So there will be a sequel to this, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After the fight, Carlisle and I had ran to Billy Black's house and arrived just minutes after the confrontation with Jane. Carlisle didn't talk to me at all, he just ran and when I looked over at him he had a dark look in his eyes. He had asked me to help him with Jacob and no matter how much I detested wolves I told him I would. When we reached the Black's house we instantly went to Jake's room and started to work on him. The only time Carlisle spoke to me was to tell me where to break a certain bone or when to break it. I felt my dead heart clench in sorrow at his silent treatment and I vowed that once we leave and get back home I would explain everything. And if he wanted me to leave then I would.

Hours passed and by the time we were done night had fallen. Honestly I was tired of hearing Jake's scrams and I just wanted to go home and take a bath. I heard the sound of a truck pull up and when I got out of Billy's house I saw Bella there.

"The worst is over, he'll be alright. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set the drip," said Carlisle walking down the steps.

"Thank you," said a man in a wheelchair who I had earlier learned to be Billy, Jacob's father.

"He's asking for you," said Carlisle to Bella after he shook Billy's hand. I could tell he was putting on a kind face for the others to see but I knew he was fuming underneath. His anger was directed at me and I knew that as soon as we got home he would want an explanation, they all would. The car ride home was silent as the grave and filled with tension. It took longer than I thought to get back and when we did it was beyond late. I walked into the living room and found everyone sitting on the chairs. I gulped at the sight and shifted my gaze to my feet. I heard Carlisle sit down next to Esme and I heard him clear his throat, not that he needed to.

"Talk," said Carlisle in a gruff voice, one I had never heard him use before.

"I met Marcus first. He was walking home from the bar and it was very late. He was among the wealthier people and so was an easy target for muggers. He tried to put up a fight but he was outnumbered and the thieves took all the money he had on him and the beat him near death. I was out hunting when I came across his scent and fund him after a couple of minutes. His scent was so intoxicating I wanted to drink from him but once I saw him I decided to change him. We stayed in Greece for about fifty years when we decided we should expand our coven and so that's around the time we met Caius. He was involved in a war and we found him lying in a pool of his blood and the blood of his comrades. I think I'll always remember his transformation the most because he was so angry. He glared at us as we neared him. I could instantly tell he would be a powerful vampire and a great leader no matter his anger. I taught Caius and Marcus about the rest of the world and we even traveled to a couple other countries. After about a century we went back to Greece and that was when we met Aro. Even though I had warned Marcus about making a relationship with humans he didn't listen. He was out hunting one night when he came across a very lovely young lady and he instantly started to woo her. Marcus always was the charmer of our group and managed to keep suspicion off of us. They began to meet each other every night and not soon after he met her brother, Aro. I knew he was up to something what with him going out every night so one time when he went out I followed him. This was the night he was planning on telling Didyme what he was. Didyme was the name of the girl he met. When I got there he had already managed to partially convince her and I only just managed to get there before he turned her. Though when I got there so did Aro. He had thought that Didyme was going to run away with Marcus. He saw what Marcus was about to do so I ran over to Aro before he could scream or such. Marcus looked up at me but I just nodded. I have the ability to see someone's mate and when I looked at those two I knew they were destined for each other. I held Aro as Marcus bit into Didyme and began the transformation. I could tell it hurt him to hear her screams and Aro began to thrash in my arms so I knocked him on the heads so he would pass out and the four of us went back to the old building we were staying at. After a few hours Aro woke up and Didyme was still screaming. I decided to make a deal with him. I told him he could stay with Didyme and us but he would have to change. He didn't even think about it he just agreed instantly and so that's when I changed him," I said. I would have run out of breath after telling this tale had I still had any.

"When and why did you establish the Volturi?" asked Esme.

"We decided to start the Volturi because of the ever increasing hunts made against vampires. We were slowly becoming extinct and no matter how much I loathed my existence I couldn't let the vampire race die out. SO we fought territory battles and established ourselves and soon the Volturi were basically the royal family of the vampires," I left them to travel when they all began to change. Aro grew crueler and he began to distance himself from me. They all did, even Marcus who I had become best friends with. When Aro killed Didyme that was the last straw for me and no matter how Marcus felt I had to leave. I still love them because they are my 'children' for lack of a better word," I said and after I finished my tale I just stood there staring at my feet. I could feel the air thick with tension and wariness and also fear. The fear was coming from me. I was scared of what they would all think of me and I was scared that they would cast me out and force me to spend my life alone. Again.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and when I looked up I saw Rosalie's face. I wrapped my arms around her too; after a second of hesitation and we just stood there for a few minutes holding each other.

"We can't abandon her Carlisle. Even if she's the Volturi's creator," said Rose stepping away from me turning to face Carlisle. I saw many emotions pass over Carlisle's face. I saw confusion, anger, pity, but most of all I saw acceptance. I knew he wanted to protect his family and I understood if he wanted me to leave.

"You can stay Phoenix. Welcome to the family," said Carlisle walking over to me, embracing me. I hadn't had a real family since the first few years of my time with the Volturi and I had forgotten what it was like to have someone accept you and love you. Suddenly I felt even more arms around me as all the others came together and we had one big group hug. After nearly two thousand years I felt like I was home.

A/N - YAY! I sincerely hope ya'll liked that since that is the last chapter for this story but don't worry a sequel will be up soon and I will be setting up a poll on my account for a new OC name so please vote and thank you all for reading and the awesome reviews I got. *giant party canon shoots your favorite candy and cookies* Okay, now for the final question of this chapter. Out of ten stars, how would you rate this story? Honestly, since I can be a little critical of my work I would say its 9 ¾ stars. (Hehe, I don't know why but I always say nine and three quarters. Gah, I am such a potter-head) Speaking of being a potter-head I'm going to be co-writing a Harry Potter story with a friend of mine and when it shows up I hope you all will read it. Oh, sorry for the long wait my mum was being an ass and not letting me use the computer so I had to use my grandma's and it's not easy to type on her computer. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
